


chocolat chaud

by spookysausage



Category: Daft Punk, EDM
Genre: EDM - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookysausage/pseuds/spookysausage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i love love love coffee shop AUs??<br/>probably going to be 3 parts but who knows</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love love love coffee shop AUs??  
> probably going to be 3 parts but who knows

Thomas pinched the order slip tightly in his hand. He felt the paper become slightly damp from his sweaty, shaking hand.

'Guy-Man / 1 large hot cocoa / table 4' the receipt read. Thomas had memorized it. Tightly gripping the hot cup, Thomas made his way to table four in the back of the shop.

"Er," Thomas felt his mouth become dry, he blinked quickly a few times. "You the large hot chocolate, right?" He asked meekly. The heat from the cup was becoming almost unbearable, Thomas would later regret not putting it in a holder instead.

Under a dark veil of hair, Guy-Man looked up at Thomas. He nodded. "Yes, thank you," came his reply, his voice was lower than Thomas expected.

Setting the drink down in front of the man, Thomas shook his hand trying to cool it the best he could. He unfolded the receipt and held it out to Guy-Man. "U-uhh, I'm sorry it's wrinkled, but here's your receipt."

Guy nodded, pulling the slip away from Thomas and smoothing it out on the table to read it. "Thank you."

Thomas felt a sharp pain in his chest, and breathed out loudly, after realizing he had been holding his breath almost the entire time. He smiled, and pulled the chair across from Guy out to sit down.

"I'm Thomas," still smiling, Thomas leaned forward, propping his head up on his hand.

Guy stared at him, wide-eyed, with most of his hair finally out of his face, and he was cuter than Thomas thought he'd be.

"Well alright," Guy murmured, pulling his drink closer to him.

Thomas swallowed, thinking he'd made a mistake by finally saying something to Guy, but he pressed on. "I see you here a lot."

With another nod, Guy took a sip from his drink. "You have good hot chocolate," he wiped the hot chocolate from his lip with his sleeve. Guy was quiet for a moment. He pushed his hair out of his face, "I'm Guy-Manuel."

Thomas mouthed the name, he repeated it in his head over and over again, so he wouldn't forget.

"Or Guy-Man... Guy... you can call me whatever," Guy carried on almost whispering.

Thomas watched the steam from the hot chocolate float from the cup. He almost swatted it out of the air, but tapped his fingers against his cheek instead.

"Is that yours?" Thomas pointed to the small black book by the corner of the table, a sketchbook by the look of it. Guy glanced at it, then slowly looked back at Thomas.

"It's my sketchbook," Guy put his hand on the cover and slid it towards himself. Thomas sat up, and held a hand out, motioning as if asking to look at it. Hesitating for a moment, Guy pushed it toward Thomas.

Biting his bottom lip, Guy leaned in close to Thomas, watching as he flipped through the book, examining each page.

Closing the book and handing it back to Guy, Thomas clapped his hands together. "You're pretty good, Guy," he said.

Guy felt his face turn hot. "Thank you," he smiled, and it made Thomas smile wider.

"Hey," Thomas leaned closer to Guy, talking quieter. "I know this is probably... stupid, but I..." He watched Guy bring the cup to his mouth again, and sighed quietly. "Maybe-"

"Are you asking me on a date?"

Thomas sat back. He stuck his hands in the pockets of his apron, fiddling with his pen and the spare napkins he had in them. The lump in his throat made him cough, and swallow.

Guy was red. He watched Thomas's face - also blushing, but not as obvious. Guy had been coming here for weeks just to see Thomas, he sat at the same table, ordered the same thing almost everyday. There was something about Thomas that made Guy want to stay there all day - and if he didn't have a job, he would. Of course, Guy dismissed it as a simple crush that would fade, so he never said anything.

"Y-yes," Thomas wasn't smiling as widely as before. It had faded into a more nervous smile, but Guy liked it still.

Grabbing his book and drink, Guy stood from his table, pushing his chair in. "That would be fun," he said, still smiling.

"Well... well I'm off tomorrow so maybe-"

"I could meet you here at 7 and then whatever you want to do is fine with me."

Thomas pulled his hands from his pockets and straightened the menu on the table, but he didn't take his eyes off of Guy. He nodded, "that's fine! I-I'll see you tomorrow then."

With a tiny wave, Guy turned and left. He stood by the door for a minute, and ran a couple of fingers through his hair with a loud sigh.

Thomas huffed, and rubbed his eyes. It felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest. Tomorrow at 7, Thomas was already nervous, imagining everything that could go wrong, especially with someone as clumsy as him. But he thought about how perfect the night would be, with someone as good-looking and interesting as Guy. Thomas had only been on three dates in his entire life, maybe two, he never kept track of those things.

"Thomas!" His father screamed at him from behind the register, "we have customers!"

Shaking his head, Thomas stood from his chair, and sluggishly made his way behind the counter. "Sorry dad," he said quietly, looking down at his feet.

"'Sorry' isn't going to get these orders filled, go, go, go!"

Thomas grabbed the stack of order slips, and read them out loud one by one. He heard his father mutter something else to him, but ignored it. Thomas only wondered where Guy worked, if he had a similar job or what. Maybe Guy even worked for his father, just like Thomas. The thought made Thomas giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the third time Thomas had straightened his sweater. It was nearly 7:30. Maybe traffic was bad, or there was an emergency, or maybe Guy was the type of person who took forever to get ready. Thomas checked his watch again, and groaned quietly in frustration. Maybe he just didn't want to come.

Thomas patted his thigh, he looked left and right, and craned his neck to see around the crowd of people coming towards him. Finally, Thomas spotted him.

Guy hurriedly made his way through the crowd, trying not to push anyone out of his way. His eyes met with Thomas' and he smiled.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry," Guy said quickly, pulling the zipper of his jacket up halfway. "I lost track of time, and I-I hope that you weren't waiting long."

Thomas shook his head, "no, it's no big deal. I wasn't waiting long at all," he lied, he'd been sitting there since 6:30. Thomas grinned.

Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Guy asked, "so what's the plan for tonight?"

Thomas stood up from the bench. "Um..." He hadn't put in much thought of what to do or where to go. The excitement from the whole date was just enough to make him pull an all-nighter deciding what to wear. He swallowed hard, "well, I think that there's this bar, and it's a restaurant too. We could go there? I don't know."

Smiling still, Guy nodded. "That sounds okay. I'm fine with that."

Thomas felt the nervous weight on his shoulders melt away.

It was more of a bar than a restaurant. Thomas kept close to Guy, gently holding the sleeve of the smaller man's jacket. Guy cautiously led Thomas through the crowded room, spotting two open seats at a table and rushing toward them.

After shrugging off his jacket, Guy then settled himself at the table, Thomas followed.

"Do you drink?" Guy asked leaning close to Thomas so he could hear. Thomas nodded slowly. Guy smiled, "great!"

"Are you hungry? I can pay if you want," Thomas grabbed the tiny menu in the middle of the table, and read through it quickly. "There's not much."

Shaking his head, Guy sat back a bit. "It's fine. I'm not very hungry anyway. But you can get something if you want."

Thomas waited for who he assumed was a waitress to come to their table. She smiled, flirted a bit, and took their orders for drinks and crisps.

Two hours later - maybe more, Thomas had lost track - they still sat at the same table. Thomas laughed at something Guy said, even though he could barely hear him, and scanned the table, looking at the empty glasses, and the half eaten platter of food. He looked back at Guy, who was still laughing, and so obviously drunk by now.

"So Thomas," Guy started, "have you always worked for your father? Or is that shop just a temporary thing?" he was still snickering from whatever he had said before that.

Thomas only shrugged. "I like the job. I just asked him one day if I could work there and he let me. It was easy."

"I bet he'd let you get away with murder because you're his son, huh?"

Thomas laughed, and shook his head. "God no, he treats me like everyone else there. Like I'm not even his. But a job is a job. Do you work at all?"

After that, Guy's laughter had died down a bit. "Sometimes. It's hard having a... a job you know? I-I have school things to do so a job isn't my first priority," he pressed himself over the table to get closer to Thomas. "My parents send me most of my money. It's easier that way."

All Thomas could say was 'ah' and he leaned back. "Do you want to leave? This place is getting boring?"

Guy nodded and turned to grab his jacket before standing. "Hey! Maybe we could go to my apartment. I've got m-movies," he slid his jacket on, "it's not far from here. We can walk. If it's okay with you."

Thomas grinned, "that'd be cool. We can do that."

 

After practically stumbling out of the bar, Thomas followed Guy past down the sidewalk, and past the café. He didn't realize exactly _how_ drunk Guy was until they had left, and he thought it was interesting how someone who seemed so quiet and introverted, could be so loud and full of energy.

It didn't take more than thirty minutes to get to Guy's apartment building. On the way, Thomas listened to Guy list the movies he had, then his favorites, which then dissolved into a conversation about both of their favorite movies, and TV, and music.

Guy dug through his pants pocket for his key, and pulled it out, small and silver with a golden keyring attached the the end. He pushed open the door, inviting Thomas in first, then closing it behind himself.

Thomas scanned the small living room. A couch big enough for two, three if you tried, and a recliner next to it. A television right in front of it, a table in between the two. He noticed the small shelf next to the TV that held the movies, and a few CDs. It was all he could see in the dark.

Thomas turned, and started to say something, before he felt Guy press himself against him. In an awkward, jerky motion, Guy leaned close to Thomas, and kissed him on his mouth. The kiss was warm and wet, and Thomas could taste the alcohol that still lingered on the other mans tongue. He thought about pushing Guy away, but leaned into the kiss.

Guy was the first to pull away, and he dropped to his knees.

"Wh... What are you d-doing, Guy?"

Guy was silent, he ran his hands down the front of Thomas's thighs. The touch feels like an electric shock. Thomas felt Guy's hands slide up his legs and one hand rubbed over Thomas's crotch, and Thomas almost bucked his hips forward.

"Guy... what are you... no-not now..."

Now, the only sound in the room is of Thomas breathing. His breaths are short then long, and loud. Then, the sound of Thomas' zipper being pulled down. Thomas heard Guy release a long, shaky breath.

"Have you ever had your dick sucked, Thomas?" Guy asked suddenly.

Thomas shook his head, then whispered, "no," and bit his lip. "Guy, you... you're drunk I don't think you should."

"I just..." Guy's words trailed off somewhere else. Thomas felt Guy's hands slip from his thighs, and then a sharp thud, when his body fell to the side.

Thomas stood still for a minute, trying to process what had just happened. "Oh god," he said finally, dropping to Guy's side. "Hey, hey Guy?" He shook him, eliciting a low and tired groan from the other man. "Oh god. Oh god."

Turning Guy onto his back, Thomas lifted him up into a sitting position, and dragged his limp body to the couch. He pushed Guy's hair out of his face, and grabbed the black from the back of the couch to put over him.

Thomas fixed his shirt, and pants and glanced around the dark room. He thought about leaving, but instead walked to the door to lock it, and then made his way back to Guy. Thomas settled himself into the recliner, and closed his eyes to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably have the last chapter in another couple of days  
> thank you for reading everyone and putting up with me i love u all!!


	3. Chapter 3

Guy tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling for what felt like an eternity, and tried hard to remember how he got to his couch. The last thing Guy remember was kissing Thomas. But what happened to Thomas? He yawned, rubbed his eyes again, and kicked the blanket from his body. 

"You're awake, finally!" Thomas' voice echoed through Guy's head. He turned to where the voice came from. Thomas stood over Guy, one hand pressed hard into the back of the couch, the other holding a bowl. "I hope you don't mind, I-I got myself something to eat - some cereal," he lifted the bowl. 

Sitting up, Guy shook his head. "No it's fine," he said, his voice sounded hoarse. "Did you stay here all night?"

By then, Thomas had already sat down in the chair where he had slept the night before. Before he said anything, Thomas shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, and chewed. "Yeah, I didn't want you to stay here by yourself. You were-"

"Did I do anything?" Guy interrupted. 

Thomas was quiet, and Guy could already tell the answer was yes. 

"I'm sorry, I..." Guy took a deep breath. "What did I do?"

Thomas set his bowl down on the table in front of him. He looked at Guy, and then down into his lap, his face was red. "You, uhhm... well it-it's really no big deal I mean," he paused. "You tried to give me a blowjob, then you passed out."

They were both silent. Thomas picked at a loose thread on the arm of the chair. Guy sat back and closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Guy opened his eyes and looked over at Thomas, who was still messing with the chair. Thomas shrugged his shoulders, and finally looked back up at Guy. Guy felt his eyes sting from oncoming tears, and he pinched his eyes shut again, hoping it would make them go away, but it didn't help.

Thomas shifted from the chair to the couch, next to Guy. "Hey, I..." Thomas didn't know what to say exactly. "It's okay. I mean I'm not upset about it, so you shouldn't be either," Thomas smiled, and grabbed for Guy's hand. "Please don't cry."

Guy nodded, and wiped his eyes with the back of his other hand. "I'm sorry. You probably think I'm easy or something like that."

Thomas turned, and slid his hand around Guy's neck, pulling him closer. He moves with surety, pressing his lips to Guy's like they did the night before, except this kiss felt more… natural in some way. It felt better knowing that they were both there - mentally. Guy moves into the kiss, pulling at the collar of Thomas's shirt. 

After a while, in what felt like a blur, they had abandoned most of their clothes. Guy slid onto the floor, his head in between Thomas's legs, kissing his stomach, and then his cock. Thomas whimpered, and gripped the blanket as tightly as he could. 

Guy slithered up Thomas's body, kissing him as he made his way up. Thomas gripped Guy's sides, pulling him closer. The touch made Guy shudder in response, and Thomas loosened his grip a bit. Guy kissed Thomas one more time before he rose over his cock, pressing it against his ass. Thomas moaned loudly in surprise when Guy lowered himself down onto Thomas. 

Thomas pulled Guy closer, and buried his face into his neck. He drug his fingers across Guy's back eliciting a slow, quiet purr from the older man. 

"Ah… god," Thomas grunted and bucked his hips upward. 

They finished in silence, with the exception of Guy's panting and e groaned once more before pressing his cheek against Thomas'.

They stayed like that for some time. Thomas waited for the room to come back into focus before he gently pulled Guy off of him. Guy was still breathing heavily, and he grabbed the blanket to wrap around himself and Thomas. The pair was silent. 

Thomas wrapped an arm around Guy, pulling him close into a half-hug. Guy only moved closer, resting his head on Thomas' shoulder, his eyes fluttered shut. 

"Are you working today?" Guy was the first to break the silence, he didn't open his eyes. 

"I'll call off," Thomas replied, "if that's okay with you."

Guy was quiet for a minutes. He shifted closer to Thomas, and wrapped the blanket tighter around his shoulders. 

"Mmm, that's perfect," Guy smiled, "stay here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done!! Thanks for reading this one i love you all (´⊙ω⊙`)


End file.
